Wash Away My Tears
by alliboballi4
Summary: When Bella's mom makes her move to Forks after she is raped, all she can do is hide. Until Edward Cullen see's what has happened to her, and trys to wash away her tears. ExB
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the school, no one seemed to notice how my eye's seemed dead and betrayed. No one noticed how I flinched at every sound, or cringed away when any boy shot even a fleeting glance at me. I was condemned to this tiny town where rain was an everyday occurrence, but I just cowered under my hood. Hoping no one would notice the hurt that lingered on my face.

_Flashback_

" _Hey James" I called quietly, he gave me a wink and I felt the all familiar blush creep into my face. " Hey Bells, how is work today" he asked with a questioning face " good, though im closing today which sucks" I couldn't help but notice the excitement that flared in his eye's, for some odd reason it made my stomach churn._

"_Later Bells" he called over his shoulder walking out the small bakery. I quickly swept, turned off the oven's and locked the fridge. That's when I heard the bell ring on the door "were closed" my scared voice answered, I don't know when my body got scared but now it coursed through my body._

_Then I felt a hand reach around me, cover my mouth and say " How bout some fun, Bella?" _

_I screamed at James voice._

_End flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. I didn't know if I should go on. I am going to make it longer, and also thank you for the grammar help, my grammar sucks!**

"Bella" I couldn't help but cringe at my name, my eyes traveled up to the teachers face, even though I couldn't remember his name. "yes?" my weak voice answered. "Do you know the answer?" he asked. I swear all the teachers wear the same look, the 'oh poor girl' look. I hated that look with a passion, "Yes it is 47" I said with what little confidence was left in my ruined body. "Good j—_bzzzz _the bell.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and headed for the door, it was lunch time. "Um do you need help to get to the cafeteria?" A girl who was shorter than me answered with brown curly hair that made her seem taller. "Uhhh…sure I guess" I managed to stammer. I couldn't help but pull my hood up to cover my face, it was a reaction to anyone who got close. I didn't want them to see the hurt in face, the pain in my eyes but worst of all the betrayal that sits plain of my porcelain features.

Jessica, that was the short girl's name, she sat me down at her table and as I was eating I noticed a table where all the people there were different. I got up the courage to ask a question "Who are they?" Jessica turned her body to look at them, then she giggled "they are the Cullen's, they are like all adopted but they are together, like _together together_, except the bronze haired one, but don't waste your time on him, none of the girls are good enough here." I wasn't even going to think about it, boys were a big NO on my list, but I couldn't help but notice their attractive features. Their skin was white, whiter than my very pale skin. They all had purplish bruises under there eye's. And they were also VERY attractive. There was a tall dark haired one who looked like a football player, a tall blonde girl who looks like she came straight from a sports illustrated and a short black haired girl next to a tall blond haired boy who looked almost like he was scared or in pain. Then I turned my face away, not even caring about seeing them I just wanted to hide under my hood.

In Biology I noticed I had to sit next to the Bronze haired one, I never learned there names but I was scared to be in such a short proximity to a boy. All I could hear was _"come on Bella lets have some fun"_ and I had to stifle a scream. The boy looked at me strangely and when I sat down next to him he suddenly went rigid in his seat, but and I couldn't help but notice he angled his chair away from me. I wasn't mad, I was happy.

This was one boy I wouldn't have to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again… im trying to get at least 10 for this chapter I made it really long this time.**

I woke up this morning with the same sense of dread. Today was another day, I would have to wake up and play the same charade. I wasn't happy, though no one could see that. I played my game well, I showed what little happiness was in my body, I pretended that I wasn't actually being torn to pieces inside.

I drove my rusty red truck to school, dodged the many cars and students and parked next to a silver Volvo. I couldn't help but think " Edward has been gone a couple days, what made him come back?" I pushed the question out of my mind and trudged out into the rain. Only to be met but curious golden eye's.

" Hello, im Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself, your Bella Swan." I cringed away from his voice, smooth like honey it pierced my heart with another voice that wasn't so smooth…_ "Bella"_. Edward got an interesting look on his face when he saw my actions but pretended not to notice. Instead he carried on. Soon I started to trust him, which hadn't happen in over 6 months.

I told him all about Renee and Phoenix, and he looked with divine curiosity. All I could think about was that I was getting lost in his eye's… and I knew that was a very bad thing.

Later that night after I made Charlie his dinner I went upstairs to use my computer. I sent messages to my frantic mother and did my homework but only then did I hear Men's voices downstairs. Horror washed through me until I heard Charlie laugh figuring they must be good, I couldn't help but go downstairs only to be met with… "BILLY! JACOB!" I couldn't help myself, I hadn't seen them in so long.

After everyone had finish watching the game I talked to Jake for a little while. He struck up the conversation about school, I told him about Edward and his family and he said only two words "Cold One's". Then Billy made him go, I struggled to find out what this meant, until I typed **cold one's** into my computer only to be met with information I had never dreamed of, and they all fit Edward perfectly.

**A/N: sorry, I cant seem to get a good place to start really writing this was only a filler.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Twilight characters. S Meyer does.**

Men are savages, monsters that the earth plants on here to take away everything a girl loved. I stared in horror at my computer screen, it all was saying the same thing. **Vampire.** I couldn't believe it, Edward was a vampire. He had speed, strength and the amazing good looks. For some odd reason though I wasn't afraid, not at all. Edwardgave me a sense of safety, I trusted him. He was the first man I trusted since James raped me. I wasn't going to let him being a vampire get in the way of that.

I decided that I was going to tell Edward I knew all about him, I was going to tell him that I didn't care. I was going to…. Let's face it. I don't have the guts to tell him, I mean he's a Vampire he could kill me or something. My mind protested to the fact. No Edward wouldn't hurt me, I knew he wouldn't.

I woke up in the morning knowing that Edward would soon find out that I knew his secret, but I didn't think I'd have the courage to confess to him that I knew something that could be forever life changing.

I dressed in my usual of jeans, v neck and a hoodie. Drove to school, to be met with the sparkling light of a silver Volvo and a man so perfect that he couldn't be real, could he? I hopped down out of my truck, only to be met with those familiar gold eyes smoldering and full of unseen emotion. "Good morning, Bella" he murmured in a tone so low I didn't know if he really said it. I decided to answer him "Good morning, Edward. How are you?" he just smiled. I was appalled that he didn't seem to answer me, but that didn't last long. A breeze blew by and Edward stiffened and walked away leaving me with a sense that Edward didn't want to talk to me. Then I remembered the information that I had previously learned and decided that I needed to keep my distance.

Though I was surprised to walk into the lunchroom to Edward sitting alone. Not at his usual table with his family, and beckoning for me to join him. I approached with caution and gingerly sat down in my sit while Edward looked on with an amused smirk. I noticed how he had a crooked smile that made his eye's glitter. Edward was simply gorgeous.

My mind went into shock. I had not noticed a boys looks since that night with … _James… _and I was surprised. "Bella… Bella are you listening to me?" I immediately started paying attention. Edward kept asking my questions, completely random and embarrassing questions until finally I asked him one. "Do you have a secret?" He looked as if the question was one not expected and he looked as if he was wishing he could melt away. He quickly regained his composure and answered smoothly "I have no idea what you are talking about, I have no secrets." I immediately knew he was lying by how his eye's blocked out all emotion and his voice went monotone, but it was a good lie. I think he had been practicing.

"Edward… I know about you" He was in lockdown; he immediately got up and strolled from the room. I also got up and followed him.

I couldn't find him though, and I never liked it when boy's just magically disappeared and the sho- " Bella" I screamed, I couldn't help it. It reminded me of the night. I dropped to the ground and went into a fetal position with Edward staring down at me as if he was in pain. " Bella… im sorry for what I am. I know it scares you but please" I was appalled. Edward thought I was afraid of **HIM?** I almost laughed if I had not been in sheer terror with flashbacks of that night roaming thru my mind.

" Edward… can we go to your car… please?" I was begging to get out of here. " Bella, Im not sure that is the greatest- " EDWARD! Please!" by now I was in hysterics, pictures of James were flooding my mind, my screams and pleas were echoing in my head. The next thing I knew I was being carried to Edwards very shiny Volvo. He placed me in the passenger seat and walked to his side.

" Bella could you tell me what is wrong… is it me?" I had to let him know that I didn't care he was a Vampire. " Edward I don't care what you are, I don't care if you kill people. You are the first man that I have ever felt safe around, and I know your not going to hurt me… at least I hope your not." He looked confused for a moment, then curiosity shot thru his eye's " Bella" he asked in a dazzling tone. "If you're not afraid of me then why did you scream and have a panic attack when I called your name?"

I decided to answer him truthfully. "Because Edward when you called my name it reminded me of the night I was… Raped."

**There ya go. I really tried on this one.**

**- Alli **


End file.
